Your the  one
by Kendalls LogieBear
Summary: Logan Henderson is insecure in his and Kendall Schmidt's relationship. At a concert he sees a Kames poster. this is how he deals and gets threw his emotional roller coaster and Kendall shows just how much Logan means to him. Slash. Kogan, Very fluffy.


I just want everyone to know now that I support all Big Time Rush boy pairings and this is not me saying bad thing about pairings that are not Kogan. But I though of this the second I woke up this story was there in my head out of no some reason I always get my best ideas when I just wake up.  
>And I had to write this. so please who ever loves Kames do not hurt me! I'll make it up to you later with a Kames story, maybe? Tell me if i should.<p>As soon as the last song and concert where over Logan Hendersan dropped his microphone with a clash, running in the general direction of the tour really he didnt give a hell were he was going as long as he didnt have to see that fan, with that stupid sign.<p>

STUPID FUCKING KAMES SIGN!

He hated that stupid sign. A big sign that was more like a banner that four girls had been holding at once across there bodies. He didnt even want to think about that stupid sign said. And he tried not to worry about it at all. Thats what Kendall had said. 'Dont worry about it babe.' But how could he not. He hated how not all fans liked how him and Kendall where together even though they didnt know they were together. so it wasnt totally there fault they still had hope for Kames,Kenlos,Jagan, and Cargon. And he hated the fact that he couldnt be mad at anyone besides himself because he was the one who wanted to keep his and Kendalls relashionship a secret. Kendall was the one who didnt care. That they could come out as soon as he was ready.

Anyways, Logan let the tears fall that he had been holding back the intire time, since they had walked onto stage. He knew he had to go back stage to meet the fans with the VIP passes back stage but he couldnt do it. And he knew Kendall would cover for him. He knew how sensitive Logan could get.

The door to the bus opened and he was glad no crazy fans has seen him running away, yeah he loved his fans and was happy to meet them but he didnt want them to see him. He just wanted to be left alone.

He walked into the lounge, sniffing like a child. He flew head first into the couch, hiding his head into a huge pillow that was all different shades of green.

It was Kendall's favrite.

He let out a choked sob, his chest Heaving with the force of it.

This was another part he hated. Feeling so weak. So vulnerable. He felt like such a girl. He should be stronger. Not let things effect him so easily. Usually he wasnt so sensitive. No wonder everyone though Kendall was the boy in there relationship. And ok sure he was, but everyone didnt have to say that right away. No one ever saw him like this, besides Kendall. He loved being able to show his weakness, he was supposed to be the care free, layed back strong one, who didnt freak out.

It made him think bad things. Maybe thoose fans were right. Maybe Kendall should be with James.

He flinched even as he though it. He loved Kendall. He had ever since the first day they had meet. He had been memorized by those beautiful Green eyes that shinnend and felt like he always just 'knew". And that silky soft blond hair that feel in to his eyes and looked so cute when it was long and spiked in a cute way around his ears. He couldnt live without that huge silly grin that always made everything ok again. He would die without the feeling of those soft full lips on his.

He would miss everything if he was with anyone else. His smell. His laugh. The way he tilted his head when he he was confused. His wild hand gestures. The way he looked when he first woke up in the morning.

He sobbed and his heart broke a little just thinking about it.

"Logan?"

It was Kendall. His sweet voice rang in his ears, and he felt like the world was mocking him for falling in love wuth Kendall Schmidt.

He didnt lift his head. Wishing he would go away so Kendall didnt have to be bothered, held back, by him any more.

He felt soft hands on his back shaking him.

"Logan look at me." the voice demanded.

He turnend his head so he was staring at Kendalls black shirt and vest.(AN I love when he wears that, exept i'm not sure if its black or dark gray.)

Kendall hissed. "Logan Henderson, Look at me dammit."

Logan whimpered, "I am looking at you."

Kendalls voice became gentle and soft, filled with Love. "Let me see those Beautiful Eyes."

Logan looked sat up and looked at Kendall.

"There they are." he whispered kissing above Logans eyes. He held Logans hands in his.

"Why arent you with James and Carlos,meeting the fans?" Logan asked.

"I'd rather be with the person that means more then anything to me and that I love." Kendall explainend stroking Logans cheeks.

"I love you, too."

Kendall kissed Logan softly causing the litle brunette to melt into his arms.  
>When he pulled away he looked at Logan very seriously.<p>

"Sweetheart, your my everything. I would never want to be with anyone else. And I dont care at all what other people think. I dont care if the whole world wants us apart. Your the one that matters. The only one. Your who I care about and love. Your my word, soul and heart.  
>Your my Honey, Your my SweetHeart, Your the one I always want to wake up to, your the one that rules my dreams. your the one that I think about when I hear a love sing, your the one I think about when I fall asleep, the first person I think about when I get up. Your the one I think about when I sing are songs. Your my reason for Living. I love You Logan Phillip Henderson, and I always will forever."<p>

Logan was crying again. But this time it was because he was happy. Happy he had Kendall the only person he would love now and forever.

"I Love you to Kendall Francis Schmidt."

Kendall smiled Picking Logan up and walking towards the huge couch at the back of the bus.

"Kendall where are we going?" Logan said confused.

"I'm going to show you how much I love you." Kendall said

Logan smiled brightly. "Okay."

I hope that everyone liked this. My stories usually suck but i think this was my best so far. I love writing really emotional things like what Kendall said to Logan. What? I'm a hopeless romantic. Anyway I'm thinking of writing a Rated M sequel to this about how Kendall shows Logan how much he loves him and what happened. But I'll only do that if enough people review and tell me they want it. so if you loved it Tell me if you hated it please tell me why so i can do better. PLEASE REVIEW!

Sarah


End file.
